


Toasty Heaven

by reesespuffs1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Gabriel (Supernatural), Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barista Castiel (Supernatural), Beta Charlie Bradbury, Coffee Shops, M/M, Omega Anna Milton, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Verse, Stubborn Dean Winchester, coffee shop omega verse, exasperated siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reesespuffs1/pseuds/reesespuffs1
Summary: Dean walks into a new shop and can't stop going. The coffee's great and the barista might be his fated mate so... It's his new favourite place.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 176





	Toasty Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Destiel fic and it's omega verse. Surprise surprise. Enjoy!

When Dean opened the door to the new coffee place, Toasty Heaven, at the corner of town, he had to take a step back. There was a sudden breeze of a scent so amazing that it nearly overwhelmed him; the smell of books and cherry pie and ice cream and good beer all together was nearly suffocating.

Dean closed the door slowly, hoping no one had noticed his surprise and overreaction. He needed a few moments before he tried again. He needed to try this coffee and Sam had begged him to get his espresso. He had to go back in.

He carefully opened the door, expecting the smell this time, and calmly walked to the counter. The original plan was to focus on the coffee, get in, get out. But, of course, the universe had an entirely different plan.

As soon as he set eyes on the barista behind the counter, he knew exactly who the delicious scent belonged to. At least he was ~~gorgeous~~ cute.

For an omega, the man looked fairly fit.

Dean immediately shot that thought down. He’d met strong omegas. They weren’t very rare, actually. But after years of growing up with John Winchester as the voice in his head, he still sometimes had those kinds of thoughts.

He was so wrapped up in his head that he hadn’t noticed that the short line in front of him had all but disappeared, and he was shaken out of it with a gruff “ _Next_.”

His head snapped up and their gazes connected. The world nearly stopped when his pale green eyes met sparkling blue ones, but Dean shook himself out of it quickly, stepped forward and ordered.

“Hi. How can I help you?” The cashier asked when Dean stepped closer.

“Uh,” Dean began, losing his voice. He cleared his throat and started again.

“Yes. I’d like a white chocolate mocha with extra sugar, whipped cream and chocolate syrup, and a plain black coffee with a double shot of espresso.”

The barista nodded and gave the price.

“Name?”

“Um… Dean.” This was bad. He was stumbling over his own name. He internally cursed himself as he handed the money over.

“Just step to the side to wait please. The drinks will be ready shortly.”

The barista’s voice was low and gravelly, and Dean didn’t think he had heard anything more appealing. It took him a second, but he finally moved from in front of the register.

Dean stepped aside to wait, carefully avoiding anymore eye contact with the man behind the counter. He didn’t want to seem creepy, but the sweet, pure, _pungent_ smell that emanated from this… this _angel_ was nearly drowning him. Dean had never believed in fated mates. But something about this man was almost irresistible.

Therefore, it was almost everything he could do to keep his eyes off the barista while he waited for his order.

As far as he was concerned, he had made no impression on the omega making coffee, and he currently had no intention of making a move otherwise.

“Dean?”

He was shaken out of his reverie by an alpha barista with a name tag saying “Gabriel”. He suddenly came to the realization that there were name tags, and he turned his head to the cute barista, catching a glimpse of the name Castiel before “Gabriel” cleared his throat and Dean grabbed the drinks.

Dean left the joint, sighing when the door closed behind him and had to shake off his anxiety. However, Castiel’s scent had been so strong that it was clinging to his clothes when he got into the Impala to drive back to the apartment.

He opened the door furiously and barged in, slamming it to close it and handed Sam his crap.

“Jesus Christ, dude. What’s your deal?” Sam sat up from his laptop.

Dean ignored him and drained the rest of his coffee, trying to resist snuggling into his jacket for whatever scent that was left trailing on him.

There was no way that Dean was ever going to a different coffee shop.

*

Castiel was scared.

He was in no immediate danger, so he wasn’t that kind of scared. It was the kind of scared that came when you just met the most heavenly guy you’d ever seen and couldn’t even do anything about it. The kind of scared you feel when you almost leap across the counter and claim what your body tells is yours.

He was scared because he was at work and he had nearly jumped somebody’s bones.

“Cassie?”

He stopped pacing the break room when he heard Gabriel’s cautious voice.

He put his head in his hands.

“I must reek to you.”

The alpha snorted.

“You’re not wrong.”

Castiel must have smelled like worry, anxiety and arousal all wrapped up in one, and it had already been 2 hours since “Dean” left. He groaned and flopped on the floor. He’d already tried the couch and had left a damp spot from his body’s reaction to Dean’s scent.

Car grease, burgers, whiskey and chocolate. It was a weird combination but it had muddled his brain and made him turn on auto pilot.

Gabriel sighed and stooped down in front of the distressed omega.

“Anna just got here. She said she’d be fine taking over the rest of your shift, so you can go home and sort this out.”

Castiel dragged his hands down his face.

“I couldn’t”

“Well you can’t stay here. You smell disgusting, Cas. You’re gonna scare off all the customers. Come on. You’ve gotta go home, man.”

Castiel huffed and nodded, getting up and gathering up his stuff.

“Thanks Gabriel,” he said with a small smile and rushed out of the shop after grabbing everything. He basically crashed into his Continental and then preceded to race down the road to get home as quickly as possible.

*

The next time Dean went to Toasty Heaven (later that week) the omega wasn’t there. However, the residue scent that was left in the place was enough to make him slightly shiver.

Sam looked at him weirdly, scrunched up his nose and rolled his eyes.

As they got closer to the register, Dean began to recognize the guy taking orders.

“Oh. Nervous Alpha. You’re back! What can I get for you?”

Dean blushed.

“I wasn’t nervous. I was caught off guard,” he nearly whined.

Gabriel chuckled lowly.

“Of course.” He looked at them expectantly.

“I’ll have a black coffee please,” Sam asked

“I’ll have the s’more’s coffee this time. With whipped cream, and both chocolate and caramel syrup.”

“Damn, son. You like it _sweet_.”

Dean blushed again, nodding.

Gabriel told them the price and they stepped aside to wait for the redhead behind the counter to make their drinks. Just as Dean and Sam were taking their drinks from her, the door opened up and Dean froze up.

Sam looked at him curiously and rubbed underneath his nose in irritation.

“Are you okay, man?”

Gabriel across the room had a kind of weird expression where his wicked grin was fused with a grimace.

“Hi, Cas! You’re later than usual.”

Sam looked behind them, Dean still frozen, to see a man holding his hand over his nose with a flushed face.

“Fuck off, Gabriel,” he nearly growled. He rushed passed everyone, and slammed his way into the break room behind the counter.

As soon as that door closed, Dean flinched and woke up from whatever trance he was in. He turned wide-eyed to his brother and gestured to leave. Sam shrugged quizzically and followed Dean out.

Sam looked back at Gabriel and the shorter man grinned even wider than before, shrugged and gave a thumbs up.

“Thank you for coming, have a nice day.”

*

“This is ridiculous.”

“Yes, I am aware, Anna.”

“What are you going to do? Your shift just started.”

Castiel always ended up on the floor of the break room. It was all _his_ fault.

“Do either you or Gabriel have dirty clothes to sniff- Know what? No. That’s a ridiculous request. Don’t bother.”

Anna laughed.

“I’ll ask Gabriel if he has any extra socks in his locker.”

Castiel was sitting with his knees hugged to his chest.

“Thank you,” he said quietly, sound muffled through his legs.

“Of course.”

Anna went out to the front, and left Castiel to wallow in his despair.

*

“Dude. What was that all about?” Sam asked as soon as they got home.

Dean put his untouched coffee on the counter, sat on the couch and buried his face in his hands.

“I don’t know, Sam. He just… He affects me so much.”

“Why?”

Dean sat up.

“Do you believe in fated mates?”

“Oh my god. What?” Sam sat next to him, empty coffee cup next to Dean’s.

“You know how when you meet your mate their scent is like the best things ever? He gives off the most overpowering scent I’ve ever come across. And it’s honestly so amazing.”

“Is this why you came home on Tuesday dazed?”

Dean nodded.

“Is it possible for the other person to not be as affected as I am?”

“Why do you think he isn’t?”

Dean shrugged.

“He didn’t really react the first time I went there. I clearly didn’t really do anything to him.”

Sam shook his head and rolled his eyes.

“Come on, Dean. You can not be serious. He was just as affected as you were today.”

Dean scoffed.

Sam was about to continue, when his phone alarmed.

“I have to go. We’ll talk about this when I get back, okay? You gotta stop selling yourself short.”

Sam grabbed his phone and keys and left.

*

On an evening a week later, the Winchester brothers were sitting in front of the television, Dean had the remote on his lap and Sam was reading a book quietly.

Sam suddenly had an idea.

“We should go to Toasty Heaven. I wanna try those pastries I saw.”

Dean looked away from the TV to glare at his brother.

“You just want to see me flounder through an interaction with Castiel.”

“Is that his name?”

Sam grinned wickedly from his chair. Dean rolled his eyes.

“Whatever,” Dean said, turning back to the television.

However, after a minute or two staring blankly at the screen, Dean stood up and turned it off.

“Come on,” he said gruffly, quickly being followed by his beaming younger brother.

It didn’t take long for them to pull up at the shop, and while Sam got out immediately, Dean sat in the driver’s seat for a moment.

“Dean?”

The older man took a breath and got out of the car, smiling nervously.

“I just had to catch my breath. He’s here already.”

Sam raised an eyebrow.

“You can smell him from out here?”

Dean shrugged.

“He must have just been outside.”

“Wow.”

Sam snickered and they both started walking to the door.

Sam opened the door and they both walked in. Dean tensed up, and his gaze immediately landed on Castiel behind the counter.

“Oh my god!”

Sam and Dean turned to where Gabriel was sitting, a mug of coffee and a cupcake on the cafe table in front of him.

“You again. Hi!”

It was late and there was no other customer in the store. It looked like Gabriel and Castiel were the only employees there.

“Hi,” Sam replied, with a huge grin that matched Gabriel’s.

Dean squinted and slowly turned back to Castiel. He noticed that the barista had been staring, and when he realized he’d been caught, Castiel looked away and a small blush could be seen in his cheeks.

“Hi,” Dean said, almost breathless. It was obvious that it hadn’t been in response to Gabriel’s greeting.

Dean stepped forward to the register while Sam went to take a look at the pastries in the case.

“What can I get for you?” Castiel asked the question a bit more timidly than the robotic greetings from the last time.

Dean smiled awkwardly.

“Can I get a peppermint stick shake this time? Instead of coffee. With whipped cream and chocolate syrup, of course.”

Castiel nodded.

“Dean! Apple pie!”

Dean snapped his head to Sam.

“Really?”

Sam nodded.

“And a slice of apple pie as well, please.”

Castiel was smiling to himself and he had to shake his head to get back to the task at hand.

“Is that it? Or is he getting something too?”

“Sam. What are you getting?”

“Oh. Two chocolate muffins and black coffee.”

“Yeah. What he said.”

Castiel nodded and put in the order, then gave Dean the price.

When handing over the receipt Castiel asked, “Dean, right?”

Dean nodded and his smile widened.

When he turned around, he saw Sam sitting at the same table as Gabriel and the two were whispering to each other. He squinted at them, and they both grinned innocently.

Dean rolled his eyes then turned around to see Castiel making the drinks. Dean tried not to stare, but Cas’ usual scent was rolling off of him in waves, and Dean almost couldn’t handle it.

“Are you ok?”

Dean jumped wildly, and scowled at Sam.

“I’m fine,” he said gruffly.

Sam grinned and snickered.

“Yeah, okay.” He turned to Castiel, who had just finished the drinks and was getting the pastries.

“Hey. You’re Cas, right?”

The barista got the food out and nodded.

“I’m Sam. Dean’s boyfriend.”

Dean spluttered, and hit Sam on the back of his head. “Stop it.”

Dean turned to a blushing Castiel, who was packing the pastries with great intent. He actually looked a bit put out by Sam’s lie.

“Sorry for him. He’s just my brother.”

“That’s alright. It’s none of my business.”

Dean flushed. Despite what his words suggested, Castiel looked less tense than he was a second ago. Sam turned to Gabriel and rolled his eyes.

“Thank you,” Sam said with a grin, taking the food from Castiel.

Castiel grinned a customer service smile (Dean could tell) and said, “Of course. Come again.”

Dean and Sam turned, Sam handing over Dean’s order, and walked out of the shop.

Dean’s face was burning and glared at his brother as they got into the Impala.

“What?”

“I hate you.”

Sam burst into laughter and started eating a muffin.

*

“I cannot believe you befriended his brother!”

Gabriel smiled widely in his friend’s direction.

“We were bonding over how hopeless you two were. How could I not?”

Castiel groaned.

As soon as the brothers had left, he had buried his face in his hands and sunk down behind the counter.

Gabriel walked over to the counter.

“This is becoming a problem, Cas. Can’t you just ask him out? Please. To put the rest of us out of our misery?”

“You’re crazy, Gabe. That’s so unprofessional. I can’t do that when I’m working. In fact I can’t do it at all. What if he rejects me?”

“So basically what you’re saying is if you’re off work and he asks, you’d totally go out with him, right?”

Castiel let out a whine.

“Yeah,” he whispered.

“Great,” Gabriel said suspiciously.

Castiel sighed from behind the counter and buried his face in his knees.

“You’re gonna love me for this,” Gabriel said, taking his phone out of his pockets.

*

“You need to man up.”

“Charlie!”

“What? It’s true. You’re being a wuss, Dean.”

“I’m being safe.”

“Safe is for wusses.”

Dean groaned.

He and Charlie were having their monthly lunch, and he’d finally been able to tell the beta about the barista he thought was his fated mate.

“If I’m right, and he is my mate, do you know what rejection would feel like? It’s so much better to not get it outright.”

“Then why torture yourself by going there so often?”

Dean was at a loss.

“From what Sam tells me,” Dean groaned, “Shut up and listen. From what Sam tells me, this Castiel most definitely has the hots for you. Even his colleague said so.”

Dean hid his face in his hands.

“So what? Am I expected to ask him out while he’s working?”

Charlie grinned.

“Actually, Sam told me about that. Gabriel said that Thursdays at 2, Castiel gets off. And what do you know? It’s Thursday 1:45. Would you like to introduce me to this wonderful barista of yours?”

Dean’s face turned red almost immediately.

“You guys are ridiculous. I’m not doing it.”

“Sam said Gabe would have to ban you because you cause a distraction and his employee always ends up indisposed for hours on end.”

Dean perked up at that.

“Indisposed?”

“You’ve been thinking about fated mates and you never thought about how your meetings affect the omega?”

Dean’s eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed as if he was trying to speak. He suddenly stood up.

“We have to go there and we have to go now.”

Charlie grinned widely and put down a hundred dollar bill on the table and followed Dean out to the car.

It was a short drive to Toasty Heaven, and Dean barely gave Charlie anytime to get out of the car before he was at the door.

He wrenched open the door, hit with a wonderful smell, as usual, and immediately set his eyes on the barista behind the counter.

Castiel looked like a deer in headlights as Dean stalked towards him, staring him down.

“Dean?”

“Hi, Castiel.” Dean stopped. He hadn’t actually thought this through.

“Um… Could I possibly talk to you? It’s really important.”

Castiel’s eyes widened and he blushed. He turned to Gabriel in the corner of the room.

“It’s 2. If you don’t let him talk, I’ll kill you myself.”

Castiel nodded and Charlie snickered. Castiel calmly took off his apron and rested it behind the counter. He walked out to the front and led Dean to a table in the back, close to the break room.

They sat across from each other and when they were settled, Castiel looked expectantly at Dean’s face.

Dean flushed.

“I… Didn’t think this far.”

Castiel gave a half smile.

“That’s alright.”

Dean sighed and lifted his gaze to the omega’s eyes. He had to take a deep breath because Castiel’s excitement spiked, causing his scent to strengthen.

Dean bit his lip and just took a jump.

“When I first came in here, I was caught off guard. I just had to keep coming.” He paused. “I always thought this kind of thing was from fairy tales; stories that my mom told me and my brother when we were younger. But… I think you might be my mate.”

The shop suddenly got stuffier for everyone else as their combined scents grew stronger.

Castiel seemed breathless and a smile stretched onto his face, even though he couldn’t find a response.

“Is it possible if you could take this outside? I didn’t think the scent would be this strong.” Charlie interrupted the touching moment. Her hand was covering her nose and mouth, but her eyes were twinkling.

Both Dean and Castiel’s faces turned bright red, and then Dean asked with his eyes if Castiel wanted to leave.

The shorter man grinned and nodded, and they walked out the shop nervously, and happily.

They walked in silence, until they reached a park nearby, where they found a bench to sit.

By that time, Castiel had had enough time to think so when they sat, he turned slightly towards Dean.

“I’ve never thought that I would be able to find someone who seems made for me. But every time you come into the cafe my brain shouts at me and my body shuts down. It’s terrifying, if I’m being honest.”

Dean was grinning and he tentatively reached his hand out to rest on Castiel’s. They both blushed furiously, but Castiel turned his hand up to intertwine their fingers.

“Did those fairy tales you were talking about ever tell you what came next?”

Dean exhaled in amusement.

“They never went into detail, but I know for a fact they always end in happily ever after.” He looked into Castiel’s striking blue eyes. “It seems unrealistic, but would you like to try?”

Castiel’s smile was nearly as bright as his eyes, and he nodded shyly. Dean’s grin looked like it was about to split his face, and the two’s combined scents grew even stronger.

At this point, more than half of the park’s occupants were steering clear and giving them some much needed space. When Dean realized that passers by were going to the other side of the park to avoid them, he laughed and slid closer to Castiel.

“I remember a specific story where the mates had to kiss to put everyone out of their misery. Would you like to try so that strangers don’t have to suffer anymore?”

Castiel smirked.

“As much as I’d love to inconvenience them, I would love to kiss you.”

At that, Dean closed the gap between them and captured Cas’ lips in a sweet embrace. His hand went to Castiel’s cheek and Cas grabbed onto the front of Dean’s jacket. The world around them seemed to melt away, and all of their senses were filled with each other.

For a few seconds their combined scents nearly suffocated some people, but after that, the air became less polluted. After what felt like beautiful hours, the two separated and their smiles were more than a little dopey. Castiel sighed and rested his nose in the crook of Dean’s neck, while Dean buried his own snout in Castiel’s hair.

They sat like that for a couple minutes, soaking in the scent of one another until Dean’s phone rang.

Reluctantly, he picked it up.

“Dean?”

He grunted in response to Charlie’s voice.

“Holy shit dude. You sound drugged.”

Dean laughed a little.

“Yeah,” he sighed happily.

“Are you coming back anytime soon? I kind of have to get back to work.”

“I dunno. What time is it?”

Charlie scoffed.

“It’s nearly 3:30 dude.”

Dean blinked in surprise.

“Oh wow. Ok, sure. I’ll see you soon, then.”

He sighed and hung up, pouting when Castiel sat up and pulled away.

“Charlie needs to get to work. I’m her ride.”

Castiel huffed and his eyes were suddenly sad.

“Ok.”

Dean groaned and pulled Cas into him, in order to kiss him again. That lifted both of their spirits a little, and the two stood and walked back to the coffee place hand in hand.

“No deadly scent, Charlie. You know what that means.” As soon as the pair walked through the door, Gabriel started speaking and snickering.

Charlie smirked widely.

“They decided to stop being so difficult?”

“Finally.”

Dean rolled his eyes.

“Shut up and give me coffee so we can leave.”

Gabriel belted out a laugh and stepped behind the counter.

Dean ordered the s’mores coffee again and after receiving the whipped cream-heavy beverage, he turned to leave with Charlie.

Before he left, however, he leaned into Castiel and kissed him lightly on his lips.

“I’ll be back tomorrow.”

Castiel grinned and nodded, waving as Dean left.

“Are you happy now?” Gabe asked him, elbows on the counter top.

Cas blushed furiously.

“Shut up.”

He was answered with shriek of laughter then Gabe had to duck because Castiel threw a plastic spoon.

That definitely answered Gabe’s question. Clearly, Castiel couldn’t wait for tomorrow.


End file.
